Although varieties of bags constructed of flexible thermoplastic material have been available in the past, there has existed a problem of providing these bags with a secure closure, yet one which is readily openable without harsh wrenching. Through the use of a resistive coating, it is now possible to provide such a closure. The coating is printed on a web, and thereafter a second web is advanced in partial lapping relation to the first web. The coating is equipped with interrupted portions so that when a longitudinal seal is made between the two webs, the webs are tacked together at spaced-apart areas yielding ready but selective release. Also, according to this invention, I utilize this type of closure (originally disclosed in Ser. No. 143,895) in combination with the coupon arrangement disclosed in Ser. No. 143,889.